pvzsesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
This page is all about the basic rules of the wiki. Vandalism and Spamming When someone spams, they add either poor contributions or vague or wrong information. If you were to vandalize, then you were destroying information purely for fun or insult of another User. First Offense The first offense to Wiki spamming or Vandalizing is a warning by any Administrator or other user. If the case of spam or vandalism is strong enough, then the offending user will get blocked for 1 day. Second Offense The Second offense to Wiki Spamming or Vandalism is a week or month-long block. If the First Offense involves Swearing, cussing or harassment of another user, then the user will get a second offense no matter what. Third Offense The Third and Final Offense is a block of 1 year to forever. If the Offender continues on Vandalizing/Spamming, then that user will be blocked indefinitely. Pupeteering Accounts Puppeteering an Account is when one user has more ban one account. This is not reccomended on this wiki, as puppeteering accounts can get you globally disabled. Creating, Sharing, and Editing The whole goal of a Wiki is to be an online encyclopedia anybody can edit. To ensure the facts seen on articles are straight, it has to be proven in at least one way. Adding Strategies We recommand you do the following for your strategies. *Add images (Or if none are available, then a diagram would be a valid substitute) *Keep the facts straight and maintain proper grammar, spelling and no abbreviations. Diagrams are an exception to abbreviations. *Try not to add strategies while in as "A Wikia Contributor." This way, we know who made the strategy. *Include your Username so in the future, we know who made strategy 1. *Avoid publishing strategies that are the same or very similar to another strategy on the wiki. If you have a similar strategy to someone else's, add it on the same page under "Similar Strategies". *If there is more than one user has the same strategy, whoever makes the page for the strategy first claims ownership for the strategy. **If you see that somebody already posted your strategy, you can comment below saying that you use the strategy too. *Remember to place your strategy underneath "Category:Survival: Endless Strategies," and the Number of Cob Cannons used (From 0-2, 3-5, 6-8, or 9+) Editing Strategies Note: The only reason you'd edit another user's strategy is to fix grammar, spelling, and remove spam caused by other users. *If a strategy is not yours, then minor edits will only be allowed. You can set this be going up to the "Edit Summary" Box while editing and selecting "Minor Edit." This will tell the Wiki that the edit is not changing any of the content directly. *"A Wikia Contributor" Strategies (Strategies posted by an IP Address or unregistered User) will be open for anybody to edit. Users can "Claim" A Wikia Contributor Strategies if they are either similar or the same strategy. *Similar Strategies are the largest edit you can make to another User's Strategy Page. **If there are more than 4 Strategies on a single page, then the User's name as the name of the page is nullified, and must go to a generic name (example: From "Sandra's Six Cob Strategy" To "One-Lane Cob Strategies") Userpages And Blog Posts A user's Page is what they have to introduce themselves into the community. There are rules that must be followed. Blog Posts are pages created by Users that tell everybody an important piece of information or trivia. Userpages *No mean or hurtful things on userpages. *No swearing or cursing. *Avoid personal information. Blog Posts *No harassment of another User in a Blog Post. Doing so will get the Post removed and you will be banned. *No swearing or cussing in Blog Posts. *Do not Spam for Badges by saying useless things on Blog. This will count towards your Vandalism Punishments. Other information Chat Rules *No swearing, cursing, or harassing other Users while in Chat. Doing so will get you banned from Chat. *No "Chat Wars." All users in the Chat War will get banned from Chat. Commenting *No swearing, cursing, or harassing in comments. You will get a warning for doing any of these. *No spamming by saying stupid things or repeating the same letter/nmber. *No threatening. Badges and Achievement Points *No spamming for badges.Doing so will result a ban for 1 day. *No threatening over Achievement Points. This will result in an immediate ban. Category:Policy Category:Site administration